Hellfire's Pryde
by KatePryde
Summary: You know, for once I thought I had it sorted. For once I thought that just for a minute I would get to be happy. But my life is a drama, and I appear to be the actress. Nothing ever happens the way that you think it should. When I first came here, it took me a while to realize that I never wanted to leave. I never thought I'd have to. Not until now.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, so this one took a little longer than I thought it would. Sorry about that. **_

_**I just needed to sit down and really look at where I wanted this series to go, because I no longer liked the direction that it was heading in. But I think I finally figured it out. **_

_**In complete and total honesty, I have no idea how many more books there are going to be. I'm just going to keep writing until Kitty's story is told. **_

_**So thank you for sticking with me this far. And hopefully you will stick around for the rest of this. **_

_Timeline:_

_**Shadowed Pryde: August of 2012**_

_**Days of Future Pryde: February of 2013**_

_**Hellfire's Pryde: March of 2013**_

_**I should warn you, after Hellfire, I will start blending the X-Men films into this, since I loved the way that they handled the Phoenix storyline. My version, just like always, will be different, but the next couple of novels will have a lot of elements from the film combined with what I already have. **_

_**Well, I think that I have babbled on enough for now. Enjoy the read, and I shall see you at the bottom of the page!**_

* * *

The next two or three weeks after the whole "Kate" incident (as I had taken to calling it) were not easy for me. Sure, it was amazing that the switch had worked and everything was fine, but the Professor now wanted to scan my head. Just to make sure she was completely gone. And Jean wanted to conduct tests to make sure I was okay, and while I sort of trusted the both of them, I didn't let them take me anywhere near the medbay or Cerebro.

I didn't want anyone to know.

And now that I knew that Kurt was somehow my brother (he knew it too) and Piotr and I might end up married, I was unsure how to act around either of them. I also felt awkward because I thought that there were certain things that I should know, and yet didn't. I would be doing some odd task and a feeling of nostalgia would overwhelm me. There were times when I would look in Kurt's direction and want to cry without knowing why. Also, yesterday I got my period and it was really painful and I just completely broke down in front of Wolverine when my aspirin wore off slightly. I couldn't look him in the eye for a little while. I was more jumpy, more cautious.

Xavier chalked it up to Kate's personality leaving a mark kind of like a residue on my brain, programming it slightly to be like she was. That's why he wanted to play in my head. Needless to say, I told both him and Jean no and went on my merry way. The instincts and reactions faded slightly with time, but they didn't completely disappear. It was something that I was clearly going to have to deal with for the rest of my life. I considered it a small price to pay for the reward we received.

But still, I shut myself away from the rest of the team, without telling any of them why. I was trying to get used to this new me without hurting anyone, and I thought that I had to be alone for that.

And then _she_ came.

I knew that Piotr had siblings, but I honestly never expected to meet any of them. The day after Kate, Piotr, Scott, and the Professor all vanished in the Jet and they returned with Illyana in tow. I still don't know why they went to Russia or why they brought her back with them but Piotr wasn't telling anyone, so I didn't ask.

Illyana was Piotr's, "Little Snowflake" and the nickname suited her. Kurt told me that she had the clearest blue eyes that he had ever seen, and that her hair was so blonde it was almost white. I knew from my own examination that the five year old was very little, practically petite, and that she felt very delicate. It was a bit of relief to no longer be the 'baby' of the mansion, for even though I had been there almost months I was still teased heartily as the youngest.

But Illyana was the apple of everyone's eye. Even Wolverine was extremely gentle with her, which we all knew was saying something. She wasn't scared of him either, toddling after him the only way a five-year-old could, begging to see his 'sharpies'. None of us could stop laughing the first time she said that aloud.

We were happy and content, for the most part anyway. And for a little while, I thought that it would stay that way. We could have a few days of peace, right?

_Wrong. _

This_ is_ the X-Men we are talking about here.

Danger followed us everywhere. And not all of it was something we could fight.

We were lounging in the pool when it happened, enjoying one of our few days off.

I don't think that any of us expected what came next.

"Kitty, child, would you come here a moment?" My head moved toward the Professor's voice. The day was extremely hot, and everyone was cooling off in the mansion's pool. Everyone but the Professor, that is. He had decided to run some errands, and it was evident from the way that I felt those nearest to start slightly that he had just returned. Nodding, I held my arms out in front of me, and slowly made my way over to the edge.

"Here, Katya, allow me to help you." Piotr's breath tickled my ear and the second he finished speaking I felt his hands span my waist, lifting me out of the water and setting me on the ground. Kurt growled slightly, and I fought the urge to giggle.

"Thanks Piotr." I told him as I delicately made my way over to the picnic furniture and began feeling around the table for my cane. Well, my newest cane. I felt a hand grasp mine and someone pushed the strap over my wrist. I smiled.

"And thank you Scott." When he didn't have a stick up his butt, the Fearless Leader didn't annoy me.

"No problem kiddo."

I turned slightly. "Professor?" I asked, letting him know that I needed to hear him speak again so that I could walk towards him without going in the wrong direction. He responded immediately.

"Right here, Kitty."

_Ah, there he is_.

I couldn't get a very good read with the air pressure, but it was clear that he was at least ten steps to my left, near where the walkway was located.

_So he's not as far as I had originally thought._

Twisting and pulling on the little cylinder I held, I quickly extended it into it's normal four-foot length. As I walked I tapped it on the ground in front of me.

"What is it?" I quietly asked, realizing that whatever was on his mind was going to result in a serious conversation. There was a small pause, and I knew that he was shaking his head.

"You know," I said with a laugh, "You'd think by now you'd stop doing that, but I guess it must be a hard habit to break."

He chuckled. "I am sorry Kitty."

"It's okay. But what's the matter?" By now we had reached the doors that lead into the mansion.

"It can wait until we reach my office."

He was scaring me slightly. I had been with the X-Men for less than a year, and I had never heard him speak like this. It sounded as though he had heard some really bad news, and had no hope that it would become better anytime soon. His tone was almost..._hopeless. _

A few minutes later, it was clear that we had reached his office because I heard him opening a door. He was waiting for me to step through, so I did and it wasn't long before I heard him wheeling in behind me and the door closing softly.

"The desk and chairs are directly to the left of you Kitty, about fifteen steps." He had never really lost the habit of telling me where things were when I was in the room with him, so I just thanked him and folded my cane. I stretched out my hands, counting the paces as I walked. My fingers hit the back of a chair, and it wasn't long until I found the desk. After making sure it was clear, I hoisted myself onto it, and once settled, I repeated my question for the third time.

I felt a piece of paper being placed in my lap. "This can explain far better than I." he said softly. Nodding, I set it down in my lap and traced my fingers over it, feeling for the tell-tale bumps of Braille that I knew by heart.

_Kitty,_

_Your father and I have come to a decision, one that we have been considering for a while now, ever since you joined the Xavier school. When you left, it was clear that we thought that this was the best decision that we could make, but now we have come to the conclusion that we must pull you out._

_We know that you are happy there, and that your grades have not gone down at all since you joined. In fact, we think that you are doing far better academically then you ever have. But we have many concerns._

_You are the not the youngest student enrolled, but you are the second youngest, and we understand that the next oldest is already considered an adult. In addition, there is only two other female students there, one of which is a child. And while your Professor assured us that your disability had been taken into consideration once he knew, we have never seen his facility in person._

_Your social development is also a great concern to us. We want you to be able to interact with people your own age, and we know that that is not something you can learn from Xavier. Kitty, please understand that your father and I only want what is best for you, and that we do not make this decision lightly._

_We have already chosen, and registered you to your new school. You're expected at the Massachusetts Academy headed by Emma Frost in two weeks. Perhaps you remember her._

_Even if you don't, you are soon to make her acquaintance._

_Everything has already been taken care of. Xavier has the necessary forms and whatnot. We will see you over your break!_

_Love always,_

_Mom & Dad._

I could feel the paper slipping from my fingers and onto the floor, but I made no move to pick it up. My eyes filled with tears.

_I can't be happy for one moment before something happens to take it away. _I thought.

_Not one blasted moment._

"I've called the others." The Professor murmured, and I jumped slightly at his voice, having forgotten he was in the room with me. "They should be here soon."

I nodded in acknowledgment. We were silent.

When I heard the door open I ceased crying but didn't turn my head. Everything in my face would have given me away. I wanted them to continue to be happy for as long as possible. From the pressure change, I knew that Illyana wasn't with them, and that Piotr had probably put her down for her nap. I was slightly grateful, because I knew that she wouldn't understand what was about to be said.

"What is it Chuck?" I heard Wolverine ask through my internal monolouge.

Xavier sighed. "I'm afraid I have some bad news...Kitty's parents have decided to withdraw her from the school. They realize she likes it here, and that's she's doing well academically, but they believe it would be more to her advantage to attend a school with pupils closer to her own age. She's to leave us in two weeks."

There was total silence for a few moments, before the room exploded in shouted protests. Above the ruckus, Scott managed to ask the question that was clearly weighing on everyone's mind.

"Just like that? With no warning whatsoever?"

"Can they do such a thing?" Kurt chimed in once the din had died down slightly.

"Really Kurt?!" I snapped. "I don't know how things work in Germany but here in America our parents control our lives until we are eighteen. Being three years shy of the mark means that I have no say in this, so yes, they can do such a thing!"

_Silence. _

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

My brother walked over to me and placed a gentle, forgiving hand on my shoulder. A part of me wanted to shrug it off, but instead I placed my hand over it and squeezed. I could feel the sadness and desperation that they all had and it was so thick that I could practically cut it with a knife.

"Kitty is right, however. Her parents are the only ones who have a say in this. I think that they are making a mistake but there is nothing we can do." Xavier spoke again.

"Geez, Professor, you could have at least tried!" I cried out in anger. I wanted to hit something, hard and repeatedly until my knuckles bled. Kurt let out a small noise and I realized that I was squeezing his fingers to hard. I apologized as I released them.

"I have. I called them this morning. They are adamant that you leave here."

"I've got a simple solution, Chuck."

I could hear everyone turning to the direction that Wolverine's voice came from. I also aimed my unseeing stare at him.

"What Wolverine?" I asked. Even after all my time here I still feel uncomfortable addressing him by his name.

"Well kid why doesn't Chuck just use his telepathic mind powers to make your parents "change" their minds."

Jumping up, I walked over in his direction to punch him in the chest, finally giving in to my urge to hit something. . He didn't even take a step back, but I think I got the point across that I was angry. "Why doesn't Storm shoot them with a lightning bolt?! Why don't you use your claws on them, or Crawler take off his image inducer. Scott can shoot them, and all Pete needs to do is pinch them. I know that the Professor would never intentionally hurt them, but these are my parents you talk about using his powers on! Do you honestly think that I would be okay with this? I'd have to live with the guilt that I manipulated them for the rest of my life. Again. Or did you forget what Jean did to them?" I threw my hand in her direction, and she made a small noise which I ignored.

"Who knows what another go at them will do! It might completely fry their brains this time, and then I will have to live with the fact that my selfish action basically killed my parents." I wished Kate was here to give me advice, but sadly, I couldn't even call her.

No one spoke for a minute. I think that I frightened them.

"Your silence tells me that you know I'm right, but don't want to admit it in public."

"Unfortunately Kitty is right Logan," the Professor added. "And while I may have indulged in such liberties in the past, I will not do so any more. To manipulate a sentient mind so that I may have what I want makes me no better than the villains that we fight against."

"So you're just going to let the kid go." was Logan's gruff reply.

I shook my head. "No Wolverine," I said softly. "You're all going to let me go." I choked back a small cry, but it's no use. Kurt came up behind me and grabbed my shoulder, turned me and pulled me into his chest. I try to cry quietly, but once the dam breaks, all you can hear is my broken sobs.

* * *

_**Good start? **_

_**Yes? **_

_**No? **_

_**Let me know in a review!** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so I am totally sorry it's been so long. My work schedule this week was really wacky, and when I wasn't working I was sleeping. **_

_**And then when I finally sat down to edit this chapter I realized two things; **_

_**It didn't work with my storyline, **_

_**and I hated it. **_

_**So it had to go. Far away to that deep dark place in my mind where no one ever looks. **_

_**And I rewrote a lot of it. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Once I had composed myself, _again_, everyone around me started to talk about just exactly how we were going to get me out of this mess as quickly as possible.

The debate was...rather lively.

Wolverine suggested that Kurt take the place of whoever was my roommate by using his image inducer, but that suggestion was turned down immediately, and I was the one who turned it down. The last thing that I needed was worrying about my brother walking in on me either naked or half-dressed.

I had enough to be concerned about.

"Look, maybe I can link with one of you telepathically and be monitored that way. If I run into any trouble, the person that I form the link with can let you guys know and you can be there in an hour or less. Even Emma Frost isn't stupid enough to take on the entire team."

The general reaction to my statement was murmured agreement. Storm, who had moved over to stand next to me and Kurt, laid her hand on my shoulder. I could practically feel the motherly concern rolling off of her, and wondered how this woman I had only known for a short while could inspire more feeling in me then my own parent could.

"If no one has a better solution," she said quietly, "I think that this plan is the one we should use."

I nodded. "As long as I keep my head down and don't give Emma's little Hellfire Club any reason to take action, I should be fine." After the very first attack that had brought me to the X-Men, Xavier had told me a lot about Emma and Hellfire. They were kind of like The Brotherhood, only less obvious and a whole lot more rich and dangerous.

One thing was for sure, me going there, was no coincidence.

"But you should not have to, 'keep your head down' Katya." Piotr said abruptly

"What choice do I have, Piotr, truly?" I cried out in frustration.

The silence that followed told me that I had shouted out a lot louder than I thought. I kind of regretted snapping at him, but at the same time I was in state aggravation that I had never been in before.

"Look," I continued in a softer tone, "I'll be on my own with next-to-no backup. I doubt that Frost will let me contact any of you without tapping into the phone or computer first, and it's not like my parents are going to do anything."

"Why are they doing this anyway?" Scott asked suddely. "I know they gave their reasons but it feels like there is something else, another piece to the puzzle."

"I wish I knew, Scott." the Professor replied in a heavy tone. He sounded so defeated.

I sighed, knowing that this secret would have to come out sooner or later.

_Of course, I would have preferred **later**._

This was one more thing in my life that I wished I could push to the back burner, but just like with everything else, I would never got that luxury.

"I know." I mumbled, hoping they wouldn't hear me.

No such luck, as I was standing in a room with several mutants who had super-hearing.

Wolverine was suddenly in front of me, and took hold of my shoulders.

I knew that he was looking into my eyes, which were covered by my usual glasses.

"What are you talking about, kid?"

"Ummmm..." I stuttered slightly, trying to stall for as much time as possible.

"Child."

I turned to Storm's voice, which was directly to the left of me. "What are you talking about?" she asked me quietly.

I sighed, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of my face. Yeah, I couldn't see them, nor did I need to see through them, but they irritated me anyway. As I turned around to face all of them, drawing myself out of Kurt's arms, I squared my shoulders and braced myself.

"The real main reason I was sent here wasn't Jean's telepathic manipulations, or even my desire to join the school. My mom and dad let me come because it was a quick solution to a problem. Now that the problem is solved, I don't need to be here."

"Vhat problem are you talking about, Kitty?" Kurt's tone was full of confusion.

"The problem of me being in the way while they filed for divorce."

The shock they all felt was evident.

"...Your parents have separated?" The question was incredulous.

"Yes Professor. Shortly before I came here, they started the proceedings. They don't know that I know."

"And how do you know exactly?" Kurt asked me curiously.

"I got the mail one day shortly before I left, and my fingers brushed some raised letters on an envelope. I recognized the address, since my friend Jenny's parents had gotten a divorce about two years ago, and I tagged along with her to the custody hearings once or twice. I did a little digging into their phone records and email, which I know was wrong, but at the time I didn't care. And to be honest, I still don't. A couple of hours was all I needed to confirm what I suspected."

"And they still haven't told you?"

I shook my head slightly in response to Jean's question.

"I don't think they are going to until the divorce is completely finalized. They sent me here because it was the quickest solution. I wanted to go, you wanted me, and that way I wouldn't be around for the custody hearings. Now that they have come to an agreement they can move me somewhere of their choosing."

"But...why did you not tell us?" Piotr asked.

"I think that I didn't want to admit it to myself, and a part of me believed that if I ignored it it would go away. I know better now. I'm not making that mistake again. " I said with certainty. The room was quiet for a few minutes.

"Vhy don't you just tell them?"

It was Kurt who had broken the silence. And it was clear that no one understood what he was talking about. Storm was the one who actually voiced the question, however.

"What do you mean?"

"Vhy doesn't Kitty just tell them exactly vhat that school is, vho Emma Frost really is? That vould solve all our problems, no?" I could hear the wheels turning in everyone's heads.

Scott was the first to speak. "That might just work. If they knew exactly what they were getting Kitty into, wouldn't they pull her out?"

I had to turn my head from one direction to another as the others caught onto the idea and ran with it.

"How would we tell them?" -Piotr

"Just invite them here and show them for God's sake." -Wolverine

"Logan, we cannot do it quite so suddenly. They have to believe us, after all." -Storm

"Ve can just show them, yes? There's no way they vouldn't believe us." -Kurt

"What are you going to do, Crawler? Turn off your inducer and port right in front of them?" -Wolverine

"Well, no Logan I will not be quite that crass. I would..."

I cut in. "Guys." Clearly I was not loud enough, as they continued their discussion without even a pause. I tried again. "Guys?" Still nothing. Sighing, I finally used my last resort option.

"_**GUYS!" **_

That stopped them talking, for which I was thankful. But was I thankful for having every single eye in the room on me? _Not so much._

"Maybe you would consider asking me about making decisions that directly affect my life before making the decision?" I quipped dryly, as I hoped they would all stop staring. Someone coughed, and I swore the sound was slightly sheepish.

"We're sorry Kitten," Storm apologized. She had taken to calling me that ever since the Kate incident. I still don't know exactly why. "How do you want to tell your parents about Emma and the Hellfire club?"

I turned my head to stare in a different direction then where they were.

"]Easy." I said. "I don't."

I spoke quickly before anyone else could shout again.

"In order to tell them about her, I'd have to tell them about you, me,_ us._ They still don't know that I am a mutant, or that this is really the base of operations for the X-Men. I'm not doing that."

"But Kitten-"

"No Storm."

"Kid, look..."

"I said_ NO_ Wolverine. And that's my final word. And if any of you go behind my back to tell them I'll say your crazy and then make you wish you were never born."

I yanked off my glasses and stared at them. My glare was like ice_. The one perk of being blind. Your glares are legendary._

A part of me wished that I wasn't wearing the contacts that turned my red eyes brown, but revealing that to them was something I wasn't ready for. The glare I could produce with them, however, was satisfactory.

"...You can be scary when you want to be."

I turned to Scott. "More like, when I need to be. I mean it Scott." My voice, somehow, grew even harder. "No."

Gathering myself together I shifted out from my position between Storm and Logan. I made my way over to the door, calling behind me as I went, "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

I didn't even bother opening the door, making myself go intangible and walking through it like it wasn't even there. Ignoring the calls behind me, I held myself in my phase state and floated gently up the stairs. Only when I reached my room did I let myself down. Turning the nob, I pushed my way in.

_ I don't want to go, _I thought as I stepped over a small pile of dirty clothes on my way to the bureau. _I don't have a choice, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. What are they thinking doing this to me? I know that they only want what is best for me, but what about what I think is best for myself? Do I even matter to them anymore? It's going to be so hard to leave. But what can I do about it? There's nothing I can do except..._

As I reached towards the top shelf for my suitcases the solution hit me. Before I had a chance to really think about it, however, a knock came at my door. "Kitten?" Storm called out. "It's me. Can I come in." Shoving the suitcase back onto the shelf and mumbling incoherently under my breath, I stomped back across the room to pull the door open again.

"What is it Storm?"

"Is this a bad time?" With her gentle question all my anger deflated.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I think I want to be alone right now."

"Do you really?"

"...No."

"What are you thinking right now?"

I lifted my eyes to the ceiling, trying to sort through my jumbled brain. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to go the the Massachusetts Academy. I don't want to be anywhere near Emma Frost. What she did the last time keeps going through my head. She_ tortured_ you Storm. God only knows what she did to the boys before I got there. And I don't want to leave the team now that I've gotten used to our routines. And how will my leaving affect the team as a whole? I mean, we haven't had any official missions yet, but we're a unit. You're trained to fight with me, and now that I'm not there..." I trailed off just a little. "There are so many things running through my head now, that I'm honestly considering asking the Professor, Jean, or even Wolverine to knock me out for a few hours."

Stepping into my room, she sat down on my bed and pulled me beside her. "Don't worry about us, Kitten. We will be just fine." she said soothingly. Unfortunately for her, her words incensed me instead of calming me down.

"I know you will! You done it without me before, my leaving won't change anything!"

"That's enough of that." she firmly replied. "We love you, and your leaving will change everything. Don't think for a moment that it won't. You're our little Sprite, and we will miss you very much."

"At least someone will miss me."

"What do you mean by that, child?"

"My parents clearly don't want me anywhere near them. I'm not going back to Chicago, I'm going to Boston for heavens sake!"

"Your parents only want what is best for you, Kitty. They wouldn't be doing this for any other reason."

"That's a load of crap, Ororo, and you know it! I was sent here so that they could get a divorce, because I would have been in the way otherwise. If they really cared about me, I'd be at home in Deerfield, with them. But they're just being selfish..."

Taking me by the shoulders she shook me slightly, and when she spoke again her voice was a mixture of sadness and anger. "Now who is being selfish? If your parents no longer love each other it would be cruel to ask them to stay in a marriage that makes them unhappy, even if it was you asking. Things change, Kitty. People change. What is real one day may not be real the next."

I shoved her hands off of me and stood up, pacing back and forth across the room. "But these are my parents, Storm." I said desperately. "If they don't love each other then why did they get married and adopt me? If there is one thing that I have always depended on it's at the end of the day, we will all be a family not matter what. If I can't depend on that reality anymore, then please, tell me what I can depend on." I begged.

She was beside me suddenly, pulling me into her arms. "You can always depend on me."

"Will_ you_ ever stop loving me?" I asked timidly, feeling like a child, but needing to know the answer.

"Oh darling, perhaps when I die. But not a second before." she reassured me in a mockingly stern tone. Pulling back slightly, she brushed my hair out of my face and I leaned into the comfortable familiar gesture. "Life is very lonely," she continued softly, "and to live it well, you must be strong enough to trust, to risk, to...forgive. Your parents do love you child."

"I suppose you're right, but it hurts, Storm. It hurts so much."

"You're growing up, Kitten. I'm afraid that pain and suffering are a part of the process."

* * *

The two weeks we had passed all too quickly, and before I knew it my bags were packed, my forms were signed, room cleaned, and I was dressed and about to get into the car. I had already said goodbye to all of my friends at the dance club and all that I had left to do was to say goodbye to my team.

_ Not my team_, the thought ran through my head, _my family_.

Because, you see, that's what they were. I loved each of them, in their own special way, more than my own life. The things that we had gone through together, the things I had experienced alongside them, changed me. And not in a bad way. They taught me that what I am, a mutant, is nothing to be ashamed of. Of course, old habits are hard to break, and just learning that wasn't enough for me to truly show them me.

I still wore the contacts, and no one had seen my true appearance. I could only imagine what they would see if they had. Around the time I joined was the same time I started dying my hair blue, and it had grown to reach the small of my back. My clothes were more or less all black, and my shoes of choice were high-top converse. When we went places like the mall or just the local grocery store, I could hear people calling me things like 'goth' and 'emo'. But I didn't care.

This mansion, with all of its crazy hallways and moving staircases (I don't care what the others say, I swear the staircase moved!) was my home, even more so then the house in Chicago had been. I literally thrived here as opposed to just living there. Leaving this place would be the hardest thing in the world for me.

_It's a good thing that I wouldn't be gone long. _

After having a good cry that first day, I sat down and thought about my situation. I mean, really thought it out. There was no clear way out of it as long as my parents had legal guardianship over me. I couldn't refuse to go, I couldn't make them see reason so that they wouldn't send me. But I could take away their ability to make me go.

It was selfish, and it was cruel. I didn't want to hurt them, not really. I mean, they were my parents, but at the same time, they weren't. They raised me, fed me, and loved me, but all my life I had always felt separate from them, as if I didn't belong. And now I found somewhere where I did. I wasn't going to lose that.

The emancipation I was applying for would take a little while to go through the courts, and even then, I might be denied my petition, so I didn't tell anyone except my lawyer. And my grandfather, who was paying for the lawyer. My case was pretty straightforward. I was petitioning under the grounds that I did not want strangers deciding who would be awarded my custody. It called for any legal decisions made on my behalf to be decided by a neutral third party of my choosing. And who was a better neutral third party, then my Headmaster?

It was underhand, it was dirty, and it probably wouldn't make it through the first line of documents. But for now, I was going to fight this tooth and nail, using whatever means necessary. Carmen and Theresa only had my best interests at heart, this I understood. But the minute that they made me start wearing color contacts to hide what I was, was also the moment that they stopped understanding just exactly what those best interests were.

The day I had to leave, they all followed me out to the Professor's car, everyone but Storm that is. She and I had developed an interesting relationship over the past few months. It was almost mother-daughterly, but it ran deeper than that. She completely understood me, and I completely understood her, most often without even needing words. Leaving her was hard.

I had a feeling she was still in her attic, and wouldn't come down until I had gone. Scott, Wolverine, and Kurt were loading my few suitcases into the car, and checking the tires and gas for the trip to Boston. I knew that they would want to talk about who was going with me, and I also knew that I didn't care, so I pulled out my cane and walked a ways to the left, in the direction of the rosebushes that Jean had planted on the side of the entryway steps.

Scott and Jean had placed a bench there, and thanks to their tender care the flowers were blooming wonderfully. I could smell them from several yards away, and it was the scent that helped me locate the area. Tapping my cane lightly on the ground, I made my way over to the bench and sat down on it, drinking in the sun and the flowers, trying to memorize everything about them. I wasn't alone for long.

"Katya?"

"Hey Piotr." I patted the spot next to me, and he sat down.

Neither of us spoke. My interaction with Piotr had been an...interesting one ever since Kate. How could it not be? This man would be...could be my husband some day. How to you tell someone that you had known for only a few months that you had spotty memories of doing bedroomy things with him?

The first few days, I couldn't stop blushing. We had been somewhat close before all this, but he didn't know what I knew. And he never could. But if we ever do end up getting married, I know exactly why we had seven children.

_And cue the blush again. Gosh, I am such a bad girl. _

But Piotr, he was something else. He was five years older then me, but no one really seemed to care. I guess that is because we're not dating each other. And even if we did, I now wonder if we should. What Kate and I did, it changed so many things. Sure, she was happy where she was with him, but would I be? It's hard to explain, but Kate and I were two different people while at the same time we were the same person. And I don't think that anybody except the two of us would ever understand.

There were things that she did and experienced that I would never get to now that the timeline was altered. Even though we were technically the same person, what I did and would do made me so much more different from her. Would I end up in a life like she had? Did I even want to have that life? Were the feelings that I was developing for Piotr a residue of Kate's love for her husband?

There were so many questions and not enough answers.

"So, you are going." The silence was broken.

"I've been "going" for weeks, Pete. This surprises you now?" I responded teasingly.

"I think I was, as you say, ignoring it and therefore thinking it wouldn't really happen."

"In about five minutes I'm getting into the car. I don't know if I'm coming back." I had to be honest.

"Dah." I felt him nod. There was a small pause.

"Write to me?" I asked. _Hey, a girl can dream can't she?_

I felt him shrug his shoulders. "You know," I said suddenly, "I have no idea what you look like, aside from the fact that you're huge." We laughed together.

In response, his hands covered mine. They were warm, soft, though there were many calluses from his work on his family farm in Russia. They felt strong, but gentle. "You're right, little one. I am huge." He chuckled.

"What color are your eyes?" I asked quietly, feeling as if we were having a moment but not entirely sure if we were.

"Blue."

"And your hair?"

"Black."

I pulled back slowly. "You're very handsome. I can tell." I smiled softly, not letting go of his hand. I could feel him staring at me, so I returned the look where I thought his eyes were. Even though we were sitting on a bench together, he was still a head taller then me, and I had to lean back a little. I flexed my palms in his, hoping that they weren't getting sweaty.

He squeezed my right hand back gently, before suddenly pulling it to his lips and kissing my knuckles softly. I froze, and so did he. It was almost as if he hadn't expected to do that, like it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing. I don't think either of us knew what to do. A few seconds passed with us both just sitting there, before he suddenly huffed out a muttered apology and tried to stand up. I wouldn't let go of his hand though, so thanks to the height difference he couldn't really move without picking me up by my arms and potentially hurting me.

Being small does have its perks sometimes.

I didn't let him go, I just sat there and tried to comprehend what the hell just happened.

_Should I let him do this? Should I do this? What is going to happen if.._.I stopped.

_ I am tired of thinking and analyzing, and wondering what the heck will happen if I allow Thing One to happen, or how it will affect Thing Two._

I pulled him back down to the seat. Sighing, I leaned into him and pressed my face to his arm. A few seconds later, his free one is wrapped around my small frame and he leaned his head onto mine.

"I am no good at writing letters." he says softly. "It is...hard for me to express my thoughts and feelings on paper...But for you Kitty, I will try. That is, if you wish to hear from me."

"I can't think of anyone I would rather hear from." I whispered.

"Kitty! We're ready to go!"

Our heads both turned towards Scott's voice. "We had better get over there." Piotr said. I nodded, but didn't move. My heart started to pound slightly, and I could feel a small sweat break out over my body.

_Now or never..._With this thought running through my head, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to his face, pressing my lips to his.

His hand tightened around my waist, and he pulled me so close to him that I could practically feel his heartbeat between us.

_Gosh, I knew, but I never imagined..._

My thoughts became jumbled as he started to respond. His skin was smooth beneath my finger tips, and he smelled of his favorite cologne and Storm's cooking and everything else that was just pure _Piotr. _Sighing softly into his mouth, I tightened my grip.

_I never want to let go._ He tasted like cinnamon, he was firm and unyielding, and just _him_. And that was everything I wanted and what I could probably never have. I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

I released his lips slowly, and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "G'bye Peter."

Letting go of him, I stood up and reached my cane out so that I could walk quickly back towards the others and the car. I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes that would no doubt spill out the minute he spoke again.

"All set Kitty?" Scott called out. "I'm driving you."

"I guess I am. Is Storm here?" I asked, composing myself slightly.

"No."

"Oh." I said disappointingly, "I thought she would at least come to see me off."

"But I did, Kitten."

I lifted my head towards the sky and the direction of her voice, and seconds later I heard the _thud _of her feet hitting the ground. She was standing directly in front of me. "Scott, would it be alright if I drove Kitty to her new school?" I smiled.

"It's fine with me. But it will be a long trip, and you of all people know of the potential danger. You want some company?"

"No, thank you. I'm sure that I can manage. Kitty?"

"I'm okay with it."

The Professor wheeled over beside me. "Then it's settled. Kitty, we will have your furniture sent after you, unless you prefer to send it back to Deerfield." Grimacing slightly, I shook my head.

"No. It's better that it stays here, since I'm coming back as often as possible. Like it or not, I am an X-Men now. You won't be getting rid of me quite that easily."

I could practically hear him smiling. "That is an acceptable decision." Taking his hand in mine, I shook it lightly. "Thanks for everything, Professor. You've given me a gift that no one else could."

"You are welcome Katherine."

Letting go, I moved away from him and towards Kurt. Evidently I didn't move fast enough, because I heard _**Bamf**_, and then I was coughing and waving my hands in front of my face to clear the air of the smell of teleportation sulfur. "Be careful, Katzchen. Take care." I hugged my brother tightly.

"See ya later, fuzzy elf."

Wolverine was standing next to him now, and I held my hand out for him to shake. "So long Wolverine."

Batting my hand away he pulled me against his hard frame. Dropping a kiss on my head he said, "Punkin, to my friends, the name's Logan." I smirked.

"Thanks...Logan."

I gave Scott and Jean both a quick hug, promising them to be careful but discretely crossing my fingers when they wasn't looking. Illyana I gathered in my arms and buried my face in her hair, breathing in her scent and kissing her over and over again. I had become quite attached to the little girl over the weeks, and handing her off to Piotr once I really had to go almost made me cry.

I faced them all, and giving a small wave I opened the car door and slid into the seat. It wasn't long before I heard Storm getting into the drivers seat, and when she started the car I could feel the tears welling again.

"Try not to cry Kitten," she said, "It's not the end of the world. Not really anyway"

"Then why do I feel as if I'm never coming back, and that I will never see any of you again after this?" I didn't dare speak of my petition.

"You will. I promise."

We spent the rest of the drive in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Storm pulled into the parking lot slowly, and began to describe each detail to me. I mean, I could tell the layout thanks to the air pressure and sound waves that were bouncing everywhere, but I didn't know the finer details. "The grounds are beautiful, and absolutely covered with walking trails that are nice and wide, and clear. There are a few trees here and there, most of them young but there's one or two that have big enough branches to sit on. The buildings are brick, and it's clear that they have been built recently. There are some students around, but I bet there will be more later when more classes let out."

"Let me guess. The campus is perfect and so are the students."

"Yes."

"I hate it." I said with a vengeance.

The Professor wanted me to dress nicely, so I did. But right now I wish I had worn my oldest, most frayed and holey pair of jeans, coupled with that tee shirt I wore when I helped Piotr and Kurt repaint the living room.

"The way you describe this place makes it sound like a school of preppie, zombie clones and I have unknowingly become just like them."

It didn't take us long to park, and taking my arm Storm helped me out of the car and lead me into the building. "Hello Kitty," some voice called. "We've been expecting you. I'm Margaret Rogers, one of the secretaries here at the Academy. If you'll come with me we will get you all orientated and squared away. Your friend can wait in the lounge." I let go of Ororo and followed the woman out of the room, knowing that I didn't have any choice in the matter.

I pretty much ignored every word that came out of Margaret's mouth, since all she talked about was the rules and regulations and I already had those memorized, having been supplied with the handbook beforehand. I only looked up and paid attention when she announced that we were done. Taking her arm, she lead me back to the lounge before stepping out and closing the door to give us some privacy.

I threw myself into Storm's arms, and she absentmindedly began to stroke my hair. "You know Kitty," she said, "I don't think that this is going to be as awful as_ you_ think it is."

Shaking my head I said tearfully, "They are only waiting until you leave before they pull out the rack and thumbscrews."

Sliding my arms off of her, she told me in the serious tone that I knew better then to question, "I must leave now." I nodded and stepped back, nearly crashing into a small table that I had no idea was behind me. It only took me a few seconds to right myself.

"It's a long trip home," I joked sadly, "Want some company?"

"You silly goose, I would fly with you to the ends of the earth if I could."

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "If you ever need the X-Men, or me, all you have to do is call and we'll be there, you understand?" I nodded again, and then she was gone. I wanted to cry, and I would have, if I hadn't been interrupted at that moment.

"HI! You must be Kit! I'm Muffy, your student advisor."

Turning to the voice, I respond sarcastically, "Figures your name would be, "Muffy"." 4

_Everything is cookie-cutter here, completely perfect and horrifyingly normal. Even if this __**were**__ an ordinary school, I would feel out of place. I've been to another dimension, for God's sake! I've fought super-villians! I'm a hero, and X-Man. My definition of "normal" has changed and it's not going to change back. The life that I led, well, nothing is going to be the same now that I've hung up my uniform. I don't belong anywhere but there, and since I'm not there, I'm alone._

My thoughts a mess, all I could do was agree when Muffy offered to show me to my dorm.

The rest of the day passed slowly, mostly because I stayed in my dorm on my bed with my face turned towards the ceiling. One thing different about this place compared to Xavier's was the noise. There were so many kids here that there was always a constant hum in the background, a hum of computers, showers, doors opening and closing, people shouting down the hall, and the intercom that reminded people of when to be where and for what. Since I was a new student and it was a Friday, my classes wouldn't start until next week.

So there I lay, trying to tune out all the hideous noise. I was starting to get a headache, and I kind of felt like taking a shower, but one thing that Muffy forgot to do was show me the layout so that the next time I went in there I didn't kill myself. Sure, she showed me the door, but that wasn't enough. Also, it was a group shower that I shared with the rest of the girls who lived in my hall. I didn't feel comfortable about getting naked in front of other people, and vowed to wait until the others were asleep before venturing out.

My headache soon became to much for me to manage on my own, and getting off the bed slowly, I moved towards my bags. I still hadn't unpacked yet. I think a part of me still wants this to be a dream, and I'm half-convinced that the jet will appear out my window with the Professor telling me to, "Jump in and come home."

In one of the smaller bags I had packed with shower items and toiletries that was currently sitting on my desk, there was a small bottle of aspirin. Opening it, I quickly downed two of the small pills. Bracing my hands on the desk, I leaned down and waited for the medication to take effect.

_ What am I going to do?_ I thought. _I can't just run away, they'll send me back. And even if I did run, I can't go back to the mansion. That will lead them directly to the others, and then the Professor would get in trouble. The emancipation papers haven't made it through the first rounds, and they won't for at least a few more days now that it's the weekend. This is killing me, waiting for Hellfire to make their move. Why can't they just get on with it? _

The door opened, and someone stepped in, crying out, "Kitty, are you alright? Please tell me that you are alright!"

_That voice. I'd know that voice anywhere. Cripes, it's Emma! Geez, I've heard of giving a girl what she wants, but this is ridiculous._

I hardly knew anything about the room, and with no weapons for my defense I prepared to, as Logan put it, "phase and run".

"_**Child, no. Don't. STOP!"**_

I began to scream in agony as a blinding pain shot through my head. Clutching it with my hands, I dropped down.

* * *

The pain was horrific. I felt like I was being torn apart into a thousand pieces. I don't know how long it lasted, how long I writhed on the floor. But I was in agony.

But, everything has an end point. And I eventually reached mine, and it faded into a dull throb just as quickly as it came.

I realized two things;

1) I was in a car bound for the Xavier mansion.

2) The lady with me was not who I originally thought she was.

The minute I had left her alone, Emma had used her telepathy to switch minds with Ororo, leaving Ro in Emma's body and the other way around.

Don't ask me how I knew this. I just knew.

I opened my eyes to be met with darkness, yet again. Storm was driving us to Xavier's at top speed, breaking all the limits and ignoring all the traffic lights. Never once in my life had I seen her this crazed. Of course, I was no better.

That witch was currently invading our home. This was worse than some of the memories I retained from the Kate incident.

"How much longer?" I asked, and then I was gripping the seat as Ro veered heavily to the left. I guess I started her.

"Kitty, look, I can explain," she was crying, but I would have none of it.

"You did some telepathic mumbo-jumbo when you nearly knocked me out. I know who you are, Ro. It's fine."

"Oh good," she sighed, "I was worried that you were going to attack me. I still haven't got a handle on these new powers yet."

"And even if you did have a handle on them, why would you worry about me attacking you?"

"Kitty, have you seen yourself fight?"

"Ro, I haven't seen anything."

"You've nearly beaten Logan, many times, and with little training. You're practically lethal. Anyone would have a right to be worried."

Well. I didn't know that. But I didn't have time to dwell on that thought, either.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" I asked.

"Let me see," Ro replied.

To my delight, it could.

* * *

Despite the awesomeness that was Emma's extremely fast car, we arrived to late. Ro told me that the front gate was in shambles once she saw the whole thing as we pulled into the drive. I convinced her that a stealth approach would be a better idea then driving up the driveway, because of the fact that Emma and her little minions had control of the security cameras.

They had probably already seen us.

I don't know where Storm went, all I know is that we split up; I to go find the X-Men, and Storm to do whatever she was going to do.

Upon entering the building, I discovered something that made me loath Hellfire even more. They had practically destroyed the whole place. It reeked of sweat and blood, and I kept tripping over debris after I phased in through the south wall. I could hear voices everywhere, along with a constant hum of radio devices being used.

It was really disturbing, all this noise in a place that was usually so quiet.

I hated the people who had torn apart my home.

And I was able to take this hate out on a few unfortunate souls who stumbled upon my path.

Now that I was actually in the building, I didn't try to hide my presence.

So they sent me a welcoming committee.

Ten men, all armed.

_All doomed_, I thought with a morbid snicker.

They should have known better than to make me this mad.

After all, corner a cat, get_ scratched_.

The first one, the leader, didn't think that I was any threat. I guess that is what happens when you are barely pushing five feet and weigh little more than a hundred pounds. People underestimate you. And that is their mistake.

Before Ororo had put me in that car, she had located my cane in one of my unpacked suitcases, and given it to me on the way here. I was extremely grateful for it, especially now.

The leader ordered his men to stay back, telling them that he would take care of this. I wanted to laugh. As he stepped forward with a stun-gun in his hands, I extended my cane to it's full length of six feet, planted it firmly on the ground in front of me, and swung my body in a circle, kicking out in the direction of the man as I did so. A_ thud_ and a _crack_ later, accompanied by the scent of fresh blood and the sound of a body hitting the floor let me know that I had hit my target; his face. I completed my circut around the cane, and landed gently on my feet.

Straightening, I fixed a lazy smile on my face as I stared at the remaining soldiers.

"Sooo," I trilled, "Who's next?"

My smirk was deadly, and so was my aim.

Never in my entire time as an X-Man had I ever fought this well.

Someone aimed a punch at me, and I bent over and dodged it with easy, swinging my cane out to catch the offenders feet and bring him down with an, _"OOF!"_

"Anybody else wanna try?" I ask innocently.

The answer is clearly yes from the way that they all converge on me.

My smirk widened into a grin, and the second I feel them shift towards me I phase, turning myself intangible. I leave my cane and my fingers solid however, and because of this I can still hit them, but they can't touch me. I duck and weave between them, acting as if I am still touchable, but they don't understand that I am not.

It's rather hilarious to feel them swipe at me and hit nothing but air. Thanks to my rather unfair advantage and a few placed blows to their heads, it doesn't take long for me to bring the whole party down.

I don't bother stepping over the bodies, choosing instead to keep my mutation activated until I am at the other end of the hall. I can hear fighting in the distance, and I know that Storm has found a few friends herself.

I know that she can handle them, however, so I just focus on locating the rest of our team. It doesn't take me long. All I have to do is follow the sounds of Piotr cursing in Russian, Logan cursing in general, and Kurt trying to shut them both up.

They're all in the living room. Jean and the Professor are unconscious, and the rest of them are chained to the south wall. All of them have clearly been drugged or something, since none of them are even trying to use their powers.

Smart Hellfire.

"Sooo," I drawled out, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm gone for barely a day, and look at the trouble you get yourselves into."

Their heads all jerk to me, and none of them speak. I rather like the way they are staring at me, as if they're seeing a ghost.

What I don't like is what Kurt stutters out.

"S-she told us that you were...dead."

I gritted my teeth together and promised myself that Emma was going to get exactly what was coming to her.

"Well, clearly she was wrong." I said firmly, making my way over to them. Activating my mutation, I pull them out of their restraints. After telling me that they are wearing collars, and that that is what is suppressing their mutations, I pull those off too.

Kurt's arms are around me the minute I'm done, and I let him clutch me to is chest for a few moments.

After a while though, I needed to breath, so I pushed him away in the hopes that I could take a breath. No such luck. The minute I was free, Piotr had me in his arms, lifting me off the floor and pressing my lips to his in a desperate kiss.

It lasted what felt like a lifetime, him and I together, but it was truly only a few minutes before someone coughed loud enough to get our attention.

I ended up being the one to break the kiss, and I leaned my forehead against his in an effort to finally catch my breath.

"There will be time for this later," I told him. "Right now, we need to go find Storm."

He nodded, and after another moment of heavy breathing, set me on the floor.

I ignored everyone's stares, and made my way to the window.

"Well, it looks like she doesn't need our help after all." I said.

She was handling herself pretty well, and it was clear that she had somehow switched her mind back to her rightful body.

"Wanna sit here and watch Storm kick Hellfire out?" I asked lightly. "Or should we go help her?"

Everyone agreed to the second question, and I pulled us all through the window.

"Oh Emma!" I called out. "Did you miss me?"

Her answering shriek was all I needed to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I cried when I wrote the end of this. I'm not exactly sure why. It's not the real end, not yet. But it kind of feels that way. This is the point where it stops being so much based on the comics and starts to transition over to the films. And that's kind of weird. _**

**_Did I think that Kitty would be this popular when I first started writing her two years ago (yes, it's been that long)? No, I had no idea. It still amazes me sometimes when I log on and check my stats and realize that the entire series as a whole has gotten over 1K hits. _**

**_So thank you, to whoever is reading this, for sticking with me. Thank you for supporting me, because without people like you I wouldn't still be writing and this series would be shelved in some dark corner of my mind. _**

**_I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Dakota. We haven't known each other for very long, but no matter what he always finds a way to tell me that I am beautiful and awesome even when I feel anything but._ **

* * *

_Isn't it amazing how life is one thing, and then in an instant, it becomes something else?*_

Because here I am, a year later. And so much has changed since that day.

We won the battle, naturally. Even with Xavier and Jean down for the count, once I freed the rest of our people, Hellfire didn't stand a chance. They left the mansion with their tails between their legs. I didn't go with them.

To my eternal surprise, my petition went through to the judge, who granted it after several court hearings. Carmen and Theresa didn't contest it, which must have helped the process. Carmen still calls me every week to check on how I'm doing, and now that he lives in Virginia I visit him sometimes whenever their is a holiday. Theresa hasn't spoken to me since our last court date, however. And honestly, I don't think she ever will.

It hurts. I know that it's my fault, but it still hurts me to know that I have finally done something that she won't be able to forgive me for.

There are days when I wonder what would have happened if I had never filed those documents. But I don't dwell on those thoughts for long.

I have things to distract me.

Kurt, for one.

We still haven't told anyone about our relationship. I'm surprised that no one has guessed yet, however, since we are either always touching or he is making faces when other men touch me. We're so close, that to not be touching when we are in a room together feels strange. When I am not with Piotr, I am with my brother.

_Piotr._

With a year come and gone, I am sixteen now, and he is twenty-one. Many people have given us odd looks and said things to us when we are together, but we don't care. It's not like we are doing anything wrong. We're not having sex, hell, we're hardly ever alone together anymore. And we've never talked about our relationship. It's not a defined, I'm your girl, you're my guy, kind of thing. We're faithful to each other, sure, but beyond that we don't need clarification of what we are.

And when I say that we are rarely alone together, I mean it. In the past year, Xavier has been recruiting people from around the globe to come and attend his 'school for the gifted'. Hardly any of the parents know what we really are, and the majority of them, like Carmen and Theresa, have no idea that any of us are mutants. It will be that way for a while, until people become more accepting of us.

The mansion is as crowded and noisy as Hellfire now, but it's a good kind of crowded. And it's nice not to be the youngest official student anymore, although Illyana remains the youngest person at the mansion.

With all of the new students, the Professor had to hire new teachers, friends of his from 'The Old Days'.

Hank McCoy

Sean Cassidy

Alex Summers, Scott's brother.

His old flame Moria McTaggert comes in sometimes to assist with the science classes or help Hank in the medbay (he's a doctor), but for the most part she stays in her home on Muir Island.

Sometimes some of the Avengers come in to teach the students, although it's not often.

We're an actual school now, with classes and schedules and chores. Since I've already graduated, I help with the classes instead of studying for them. It feels a little weird to be teaching people older than I am, but they listen to me, so I guess it's okay.

Everything was perfect.

Too perfect.

Which is why when Scott and some of the others got called out on a retrieval mission, my senses started tingling, and I almost felt kind of relieved. I was aching for some action, some adventure, some anything to break the mundane cycle that we were currently living in.

And that something was the girl, who was either my age or a little bit older who was currently clinging to Jean like she was a life line. There was another unfirmilar mutant with her, but she was the key to whatever was coming next.

I walked over to stand in front of her and stuck my hand out in greeting. She immediately shied away, as if she were afraid of me.

I spoke to her gently, "I'm Kitty. What's your name?"

There was a brief silence while we all stood in the corridor waiting for her to speak. I could tell from the way that she was shuffling her feet that she was looking at her companion, as if asking for permission. Apparently whatever silent signal he gave her told her that telling me her name would be alright.

"I'm Rogue."

"It's nice to meet you." I replied.

_Finis_


	5. Sequel Up!

Sequel is finally up!

And I'm still working on the cover image, hopefully it will be done soon.

But this time, the story is in the X-Men movie catagory. You can still find it in my profile, but I'm deviating the plot to include mostly movie elements now.

Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
